


You're too loud, I'm so hyper//On paper we're a disaster....

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss ends up with two wives...This isn't part of Tribe, just another Poly-Canon.





	You're too loud, I'm so hyper//On paper we're a disaster....

The whole thing started with a dare. Could Fliss find a reason to kiss both Mickie and Stephanie in the same day. Stephanie had been easy, the two had been joking about it for weeks and Fliss finally kissed her, grinning even as she walked away. Mickie had been more of a challenge, finally letting Fliss kiss her when they won their team match. Fliss had throught they would feel like it hadn’t really been anything special, just a challenge, just a kiss, pushing the thought of more away despite wishing she could have more... little did she know what she was in for. 

The two had been silently fighting over it for weeks after, Fliss completely unaware even if she knew something had changed given how tough it was to get the two to talk to one another, or work matches together. Fliss didn’t know it, but both Mickie and Stephanie wanted to date her... a lot. 

Jealousy had been a problem, Mickie had felt sure that the Billion Dollar Princess would be able to wrap the girl around her finger without even trying, Stephanie sure that since Mickie and Fliss could hang out easily the two would be too close to pull apart. 

Fliss was caught in the middle of a war, Stephanie and Mickie both flirting with her, making her confused even as she tried to figure out how much was just teasing and how much was them trying to hint what they wanted. Neither was willing to share early on. 

Even when it came to the relationship really starting it had been a mess. Stephanie had been the first to ask Fliss out, Fliss smiling even as she agreed. The two had been close already and Fliss knew she couldn’t refuse the other woman, Stephanie’s soft brunette curls and sweet ice-blue eyes had made her feel things for years, now she had a shot she couldn’t refuse her. She had no way to know that her own blonde hair and hazel eyes had a similar effect on both Stephanie and Mickie. Mickie had asked Fliss out only a few hours later, crying with such heartbroken eyes that Fliss almost hated herself.

“Am I too ugly?”

Fliss had moved quickly to hug Mickie, stroking her soft honey-coloured hair out of deeply hurt brown eyes, her voice soft.

“No. I’m sorry, I just... I would have dated you if I hadn’t already promised to date Stephanie...”

“Then it’s settled! Really I don’t mind, Stephanie’s cute!”

Fliss had been about to reply when Mickie kissed her cheek and skipped away, leaving Fliss open-mouthed and staring before she reached for her phone, asking Stephanie where she was as they needed to talk. Stephanie had been amused by how flustered and confused Fliss was and responded with calm. She was happy to share, she’d have two women wanting her, paying her attention and giving her affection. 

So, they dated. Carefully. Fliss quick to know when she needed to take care of one or both of her lovers. 

Mickie was the one who was willing to initiate kisses, happiest when she could kiss her lover, not really caring who saw, Stephanie tended to wait, often she would need the reassurance of Mickie kissing them both to lean into Fliss’ own kiss, Fliss smiling proudly anytime Stephanie reached for her or leant into a kiss, she knew it was easier for Mickie, even if she loved them both equally. 

Stephanie tended to be professional at work, hiding herself in her office or behind a tougher exterior than she showed around her lovers. Mickie, however, was happiest at Fliss’ side, hand in hand or arm in arm, Fliss tucking Mickie safely against her as often as possible, a lightly possessive hand at Mickie’s hip, making it known anyone who upset her woman would have problems. 

Mickie tended to act like the excited prom-date, the girl Fliss would have dated in high-school if she could have, Stephanie acting more like the senior college date, reserved but still loving. Fliss loved to walk with the two of them, Stephanie gripping her hand tightly as they walked, Mickie all but bouncing alongside her, leaning into Fliss’ light touch at her hip, their hips bumping every so often. 

The times they could spend at home on the sofa often were sweet, if a little too rare for Fliss’ liking, Mickie was always the one to squeeze herself between her lovers, Stephanie laughing slightly at the puppy-like nuzzling for attention, Fliss smiling and moving to stroke Mickie’s hair or cheek softly. 

“Hey Puppy...”

Fliss had always been sweet with her nicknames but now she love that she could call her girls whatever she wanted. 

Stephanie had been nicknamed Birdie the first time she fluttered around Mickie when the girl was sick, Fliss tucked up with her and taking care of the woman as she didn’t trust Mickie to stay in bed if they left her alone. 

There were times people tried their luck, picking on Fliss, but they soon learnt that they were just going to get hell to pay if they did. Stephanie was not afraid to use her father as a weapon against people who upset Fliss, she was managing the two lovers now as it was easier to keep them safe, Mickie tending to just smile with the same psychotic glint in her eye she had had around Trish, nobody wanted to risk her deciding to be malicious, she was dangerous enough as it was. 

Mickie often cried if alone after facing down people who picked on her lovers, she often seemed almost childlike, her need for attention and care making her seem like she could be Stephanie and Fliss’ child in another life. 

Times when people were problematic, or insulting, ended with Mickie all but screaming at them, often requiring Fliss to pull her back and reassure her. The girl acted like she could be their bodyguard sometimes, the split in her personality may have healed but she was still able to turn on a dime. 

There were times when people tried to attack Stephanie or Mickie and Fliss would explode, angrily. She didn’t take lightly to people picking on her lovers, curling herself around them as they walked away. Stephanie tended to giggle and blush, getting shy about how loving Fliss was with her and how protective she could be. She still wasn’t used to it. Mickie, on the other hand, tended to give Fliss a huge smile and kiss her whilst talking about how brave she was and how amazing it was that she had Fliss on her side now.   
Tag Matches often became a case of Mickie and Fliss in their corner, Stephanie watching with pride, the two took such care of each other that neither would be wounded or hurt, if exhausted by the end of matches. 

There were times that long days ended in cuddle-piles, the three just curling into one another hap-hazardly. Other time Fliss would settle with Stephanie at her side, head resting on her shoulder with Mickie lying across both their stomachs, her slim frame light enough that she could still wrap her arms around both women and feel comfortable. She often liked, when they were in such situations, to watch the sweetness with which Fliss and Stephanie kissed, Stephanie’s soft hum of pleasure making Mickie giggle softly. 

Mickie tended to be afraid of anger, if she thought Fliss was angry she would borrow Stephanie’s tactic, pouting sadly until Fliss caved entirely and started to smile, all anger soon banished. 

Movie Night became a regular feature, Stephanie pushing from RomCom films, and sometimes winning, whilst Mickie preferred classic Disney, her soft sulky pout when she lost often resulting in a win, although Fliss was always careful to choose the ones she knew Stephanie secretly liked, often resorting to Mary Poppins as there was at least a hinted romance to keep Stephanie happy. 

Compliments were Stephanie’s way of letting Fliss know she loved her, Mickie choosing instead to wait until Fliss was feeling low and then just... gush over her, her rapid fire talking bringing a sweet smile to Fliss’ lips even as she played with Mickie’s hair. 

Long days at work sometimes ended in Stephanie’s office, Mickie and Fliss dancing for no real reason except to make Stephanie smile even as she worked, rough days were treated the same way, Mickie often sensing the problem before Fliss could and dragging her into Stephanie’s office, the two often pulling Stephanie between them to dance with her and caress her, using warmth and sweetness to make her happy again. Stress became less of a factor in Stephanie’s life, both women guarding her gently. 

Days when Fliss needed comfort it was Mickie who found Stephanie, pushing the two together as she knew Stephanie was good with comfort as she tended to get nervous, worrying herself near sick about Fliss. Mickie was, however, great at making Fliss laugh, smiling joyfully when she did manage to drag a smile or laugh from Fliss even on a bad day. 

At some point Stephanie does have a drawer she sets aside for Mickie, Fliss smiling when she discovers that Stephanie had snuck a few of her favourite cheat snacks into the drawer too, she had been proud of it when Mickie had needed a little comfort and she was able to bring the girl a lollipop. 

Stephanie liked to tease Mickie and Fliss about being childish but she would, when alone, let her guard drop and enjoy herself, letting the childish little things both women do make her laugh, her own inner child occasionally coming out. 

Sometimes the two would fight over the small things but it was soon clear even Mickie couldn’t stay mad when Stephanie cried or pouted, able to give in sometimes. 

The few times the two fought over Fliss could be endearing, when it was a case of wanting a cuddle as she could please them both or tiring when there was no right answer... but Fliss adored them both, even if she did sometimes wish they would listen to her and stop arguing.


End file.
